


【桃鍋】火熱

by kuratan_1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 本篇為《陷溺花火》收錄內容，於販售後兩年上傳公開。
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Yoon Jisung





	【桃鍋】火熱

沒有開燈的房間、被窗簾濾過的暖陽、充滿安全感的冷氣轉動聲、舒服的軟綿被、心意相通的兩人、正值性慾茂盛的青年期。對於抱在一起在床上做些坦誠相見的事而言，這裡的一切都恰到好處——但姜丹尼爾卻不這麼認為。

「太熱了。」  
「冷氣壞了，沒辦法。」躺在另一張床上的尹智聖無力地揮著扇子。宿舍的冷氣昨天故障了，開不了冷房功能，送風可無法抵擋今年的異常高溫；兩人都穿著極輕便的衣服，不是薄透的T恤就是寬鬆的短褲，卻仍然大汗淋漓。  
「去百貨公司吹冷氣吧？」姜丹尼爾提議。  
「好不容易休假，不想出門。」尹智聖難得出現家裡蹲屬性。  
「可惡……這麼熱，做什麼都沒勁啊。」  
在說到「做什麼」的時候，尹智聖眼睛一亮，興奮地跳到姜丹尼爾床上。  
「我知道可以做什麼了。」  
「別擠過來，很熱。」感覺到高溫的人體接近，姜丹尼爾下意識往一旁躲開，皺起眉。  
「哎，我們尼爾什麼時候叛逆期了？居然會給我臭臉了。」尹智聖委屈地退下，「那我不理你了。」  
看到尹智聖快要哭出來的誇張表情，知道哥哥又在鬧小脾氣了，姜丹尼爾知錯般地把尹智聖拉回被窩裡安撫。這個處事圓融、細心成熟的人就只在自己面前展現幼稚的一面。  
「好啦，哥想要做什麼？」  
軟軟的淺金髮在姜丹尼爾寬闊的胸膛蹭了幾下，尹智聖滿足地笑笑，沿著他的身體往下爬，直到臉部停在正對褲襠的位置。  
「再更熱一點的話，就不會覺得難受了吧。」  
「等等、先讓我去洗澡……」姜丹尼爾想要說現在全身都是汗，但尹智聖像是毫不在乎一樣地拉下他的褲頭，露出鼓鼓的內褲。隔著內褲舔了幾下，不出意料迎來了有些腥臭的味道，但尹智聖覺得自己大概是熱昏頭了，帶著姜丹尼爾體味的味道竟讓他有點興奮起來。  
「智聖哥，真的沒關係嗎？」

尹智聖用行動代替了回答，他剝下他的內褲，握著垂軟的陰莖塞進嘴裡。他聽見姜丹尼爾喘了口氣，便開始進攻。還未勃起的尺寸可以整根含進去，尹智聖扶著姜丹尼爾的大腿上下吞吐，用最單純的摩擦讓對方舒服；直到口中的東西開始脹大，吞入的動作逐漸變得困難，尹智聖吐出半根，開始用舌頭舔弄男人的敏感帶，紅腫的龜頭被舌尖一絲不漏的照顧著。  
姜丹尼爾本就悶熱的皮膚在性慾刺激下開始出汗，尹智聖軟軟的臉頰蹭過他黏膩的大腿內側，讓姜丹尼爾開始覺得今天的性事有點刺激過頭了。  
「哥……智聖哥，我要射了。」說著就要推開尹智聖，但尹智聖撥走他的手，把陰莖全數含下，重重地吸了一口，挑釁似的抬起眼睛看姜丹尼爾。  
「……哥，我是不會道歉的。」姜丹尼爾嘆氣，壓著尹智聖的後腦杓就往他嘴裡抽插，心一狠射在他嘴裡。  
窄小的口腔裡塞滿精液，尹智聖不得不張開嘴喘氣，濃稠的乳白沿著嘴角流到下巴，他發現自己的身體在顫抖。最了解他的姜丹尼爾嘴角一勾，把尹智聖拉到身上來。  
「想被幹了？」  
「嗚……」  
儘管他享受著這一切，尹智聖至今還是無法臉不紅、心不跳地習慣姜丹尼爾的羞辱。

三十二度的高溫裡，兩人渾身赤裸卻依然無法消暑，毫不介意讓汗濕的皮膚緊貼在一起；姜丹尼爾翻出慣用的潤滑液，這種會發熱的款式也許不是夏天的最佳選擇，但此刻就算是彼此燃燒殆盡也無所謂。他讓尹智聖跪趴在床上，透明的潤滑液從高處滴落，黏黏稠稠地在腰窩蔓延，潤滑液被抹到了臀肉，股間也有意無意地帶過；尹智聖感覺到這些液體發燙的過程，被抹到的部位就像是被人用唇舌色情的吸吮，他逐漸控制不了自己的表情了。  
「只是用潤滑液就這麼興奮了。」姜丹尼爾笑著吻他，尹智聖下垂的眼角只剩下茫然的渴望，像是被性慾控制的魁儡般。不顧人體的適應問題，姜丹尼爾一放入手指就開始快速地抽插，尹智聖的肉壁緊緊夾著他的手指，發出哭泣般的呻吟，痛和舒服同時燃燒著。急性子的男孩不喜歡太漫長的前戲，姜丹尼爾固定住尹智聖翹起的屁股，藉著潤滑液就操進去。  
尹智聖已經不在意尊嚴之類無聊的事情，誠實地哭叫著自己的快感，抬起屁股央求戀人更多的侵犯，高溫的燥熱感更讓他急於高潮解脫。  
「智聖哥最近有點胖了……屁股也變大了。」  
姜丹尼爾在尹智聖的臀肉上拍下一掌。儘管也曾在節目上被他打屁股，但這樣的氛圍和力道完全無法和玩笑相比，那一掌真真切切地打進皮膚裡，刺痛的爽快感蔓延到他們交合的部位；又是一掌落下時，尹智聖聽見掌心和著潤滑液的黏膩聲響，他不自覺縮緊了肉穴，嘴邊淌著無法吞嚥的唾液，不知該怎麼開口要求更多。  
「打屁股的時候，智聖哥咬得好緊。」姜丹尼爾舔舔嘴唇。「在節目上被我打的時候，該不會也興奮了吧？」  
「啊！我不知道、哈啊……」  
「智聖哥都不知道自己的小屁股有多色。每次看你穿緊繃的牛仔褲，我都好想在屁股剪開一個洞，直接幹進去。」  
「呃啊……不行……」  
尹智聖已經無法思考，被肉穴裡的快感衝擊得胡言亂語。經不起劇烈的運動，彼此身上早已全是滴落的汗液，接觸的部位沾得黏糊糊，就連肉體碰撞的聲音都變了調；姜丹尼爾不在意這些汗，俯下身舔吻尹智聖敏感的後頸，用搔癢的力道輕觸著側腰｜｜平時也許只是怕癢的反應，但在性愛中被搔癢，無疑是加劇了過激的快感。  
「啊——！尼爾、不要、」腰窩傳來不停歇的癢，掙扎著想逃走卻被體內不斷進出的肉棒禁錮，尹智聖絕望地閉上雙眼，淚水控制不住地流下，前方顫抖的陰莖被姜丹尼爾幹射了。  
姜丹尼爾拔出還硬著的陰莖，濕潤的雙眼盯著尹智聖高潮後的虛弱模樣；但在這樣溫度下的性交，與其說是暢快，不如說是更加溫了。  
「智聖哥，還會熱嗎？」姜丹尼爾露出純真無邪的兔牙，笑著問。  
「熱……」無法多作思考的尹智聖誠實地回答，卻被姜丹尼爾翻了個身。  
「那我們得更努力了，」直到後穴再次被插入，尹智聖才意識到對方還沒射的事實。「果然這樣就能打起精神了，謝謝智聖哥。」

體力好的戀人是不會被區區高溫給融化的，尹智聖心想。


End file.
